<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雨 by tyrosinesquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446229">雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrosinesquid/pseuds/tyrosinesquid'>tyrosinesquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WINNER - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SongKim, 豆眼 - Freeform, 闵振</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrosinesquid/pseuds/tyrosinesquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>零碎的他不曾参与的事情，金秦禹一点点地将它们抖擞出来，捡起那些闪着光的，递给他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Song Miho/Kim Jinwoo, Song/Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“旻浩，我们在雨里吗。”</p><p>  单人折叠床发出了承重困难的哀嚎，几乎与肉体交叠挤压出的呻吟同时。宋旻浩决定从今天开始喜欢这一张被经纪人强加进工作室的折叠床，说实话，它也没那么差。</p><p>  衬衫像包装纸一样被揉成一团，扔在地上。从没关紧的窗户飘进来的细密水珠落下，又被过热的体温蒸到空气里。宋旻浩只是用所有的体重和深至喉舌的吻回答了哥哥四次元的问题，顺手把窗捞紧。</p><p> </p><p>  一小时前他和来探望的蛋糕和咖啡一起送达，细密的水珠在栗色头发上连着一串一串，随着他关门的动作簌簌落下。</p><p>  “没有想到出门之后竟然下雨啦，你看，肩膀都湿了。”<br/>
“还好工作室离我们家近呢！”</p><p>  戴着口罩帽子包得严严实实的金秦禹，脸上泛着小跑过后的粉红。他像是披着晨露的新草一样，在熬夜写了三天歌的宋旻浩心上长出来，飘摇。</p><p>  雨如沾了青色的调色刀，胡乱地把窗外的色彩模糊，若不是金秦禹的身上散发着洗发水清新的柑橘调，他实在分辨不出早上还是傍晚。宋旻浩呆呆地坐在他没怎么睡过的折叠床上，看着金秦禹把咖啡从袋子里拿出来，掀开盖子，撕开糖袋，按照他的口味搅匀了咖啡，插上吸管递到他手上。<br/>
他想，算命先生说得太对了，从金秦禹进门的那一刻起，在他眉间紧扯的弦像是被人用手指缓缓地抚得平坦。</p><p>  宋旻浩没拿咖啡的手被塞进了一个手机。<br/>
“你看，你不回家，现在三只猫刨我的房间门了。”</p><p>  黑黢黢的画面里开了一条亮着光的小缝，应该是拿手机的人从房间里拍的。Ray和Bay一贯地在金秦禹房门扒拉叫唤着，而两只无毛猫的后面比平时多了一个姜黄色的身影。失去了阿爸陪伴的Johnny在后面可怜巴巴地叫着，渴望一个温暖的被窝。</p><p>  “不行啦，我不可以和你们一起睡觉。”<br/>
视频里是被困意浸泡过的嗓音。</p><p>  画面又回到一开始的黑色，手机被收走，取而代之的是一块蛋糕。金秦禹转头去拆其他颜色鲜亮可爱的蛋糕，他说着Cody姐姐染的新发色，又说润尼被梁社长骂得狗血淋头，气得在房间里不肯吃饭，自己跑去哄他结果最喜欢的毛衣被Thor啃得炸毛的事情。还有阳台“不小心”浇水太多死掉的盆栽，时茂哥买菜出门忘记关的电灯，宋旻浩偷喝酸奶忘记扔的证据等等。像是抱着罐子往咖啡里加糖一样，零碎的他不曾参与的事情，金秦禹一点点地将它们抖擞出来，捡起那些闪着光的，递给他。</p><p>  “我要不要也染一个新发色呢？旻浩？”他捻着刘海问道。没有化妆，金秦禹眼下因为赶行程出现的黑眼圈在白皮肤上十分突兀，但他抬起眼睛看着被他搓得七零八落的发丝时，眼睛依然像水晶球一般的清澈。他说着和宋旻浩完全无关的事情，可是每句话前都会叫一下旻浩。话题兜兜转转又绕回染发，这次他看着宋旻浩的眼睛，眉毛和嘴角可爱地弯了起来，</p><p>  “旻浩呀，等你写完歌，我们一起去染怎么样？”</p><p>  一定是因为视频里的Johnny叫得太惨了，房间的暖气开得太足了，还是蛋糕太甜了，再不济就是睡眠不足太困了。宋旻浩感觉自己快一头栽在那块蛋糕上面融化了。</p><p>  金秦禹没有发现他的呆愣，坐在他的旁边继续扯着记忆的线团。他讲了很多，宋旻浩听进去的可能只有1/10，好像他不在的三天里，错过了他三十年的人生一样。为了哄在社长那碰了壁的老幺，他们三个 还叫了一次披萨，而关了手机和网络的自己全然不觉，这样的割裂感让宋旻浩无所适从。为什么我缺席了，哥哥过得还是一样的开心呢。宋闵浩在内心无限唾弃自己，呀！宋旻浩，你怎么那么狭隘。</p><p>  心情兜转打了一个又一个死结，又像被雨水泡发了的海绵一样，无力到撑不住身体，索性靠在了旁边的人身上，“秦禹哥每天都和勋尼润尼一起呢。”</p><p>  “这段时间我们都在公司练习呀！所以回家的时候也一起去吃饭了呢。”</p><p>  不是，这不是我想问的。宋旻浩的潜意识大声呐喊着。哥为什么不来找我呢，哥为什么不想我，哥哥为什么不给我打电话。可这样酸溜溜的话他实在问不出口。心里下着雨，淋湿的大型犬干脆把脸埋到了金秦禹的肩上假寐，汲取一点熟悉的家里的气息。偶尔做一个撒娇的弟弟，这样也是可以的。</p><p>  “只有把时间排满了，才不会发现旻浩不在呢。”<br/>
“我们旻浩的歌，得好好准备才行。”<br/>
“结果休息日还是好想你，还是来了。”<br/>
“我是哥，还带了慰问品，所以你不可以抱怨我打扰了你哦。”</p><p>  宋旻浩喝了太多咖啡和缺了太多觉的干涸土地下了一场大雨，心里的小苗汲取了太多养分，长成了好蓬勃的香蒲，花序随着金秦禹的话语炸开。那些带着绒毛的种子在胸腔里翻飞，快从宋旻浩的嗓子眼涌出来。</p><p>  该说点什么，该说点什么不让空气冷下来。可是文字在胃里塞车打转，到了喉头已经纠缠成结。而手先于纠结的言语揽住了被雨洇湿的肩膀，宋旻浩把自己埋在金秦禹的肩膀上，打算将又酸又甜的表情藏起来。他还想埋得更深，透过肌肤和肋骨，把这个人发着光的心脏里的居民都赶走，自己住进去。</p><p>  他不知道的是，如果他就这样闯进去了，就会像看镜子一样自己看自己。</p><p>  物理上宋旻浩当然做不到，于是他只能搂着金秦禹，“哥啊哥啊”地小声嘟囔。<br/>
这样不行，宋旻浩叹了一口气。<br/>
“秦禹哥，我想吻你。”</p><p>  这不是一个问句。宋旻浩的视线被金秦禹过长的刘海模糊前，他看见他笑了。</p><p>  不知道是谁先开始的触碰，亲吻不单止是唇与唇的距离，指尖扫过描摹的眉骨、鼻梁都阵阵发烫。宋旻浩扯着金秦禹的手按在了自己脸上，用鼻梁蹭着他柔软的掌心。金秦禹这一刻觉得宋旻浩像一只猫咪，猫咪会有这么粘人吗？Ray好像就挺粘人的。他露出了宋旻浩解读不懂的微笑，在他迷惑的眼神里亲上了手背。</p><p>  宋旻浩想起来之前做过的或真或假的小游戏，都是为了节目效果，他们隔着报纸、扑克、饼干以所谓营业之名偷偷接吻。</p><p>  现在，他们隔着一只手接吻。</p><p>  雨聒噪地冲击地面的声音被隔音玻璃模糊，房间里很安静，只有心跳在流动。</p><p> </p><p>  炽热的手抚上金秦禹被雨水浸泡得微凉的肩膀时，他打了个寒战。这不是他们第一次做。好像也是个雨天，还是练习生的他们偷偷跑去KTV，结果临宵禁时下了大雨，不想被公司发现，身为大哥的金秦禹提出了说服所有成员的不成熟的意见——淋雨冲回宿舍。</p><p>  秋季的暴雨来得突然且迅猛，雨点打在身上很痛。跑在前面的金秦禹回过头来，用交叠的双手撑起一个小屋檐，眼睛亮晶晶的，淋雨的负担感。笑嘻嘻地对着后面的人说，“旻浩，你看，我们在雨里呢！”</p><p>  宋旻浩觉得淋雨的负担感被一扫而空，取而代之的是跟着这个人跑得更快的意欲。</p><p>  结果是从小与自然共处的金秦禹毫发无伤，而宋旻浩得了重感冒。看着摊在练习室椅子上高烧不止的烂泥朋友，公司给宋旻浩放了假让他回家修养，周末成员都回家时，金秦禹才怀着一丝歉意带着慰问品上门问候。</p><p>  金秦禹坐在床的一边，看着说话都没有力气的旻浩，心里的愧疚感更强了。</p><p>  “旻浩，对不起。哥不该提议淋雨回去的。”<br/>
“是我…太弱了…”<br/>
“我有什么能帮你的吗，拜托了旻浩！”</p><p>  看着哥哥几乎要哭出来的大眼睛，宋旻浩感到慌张，眼泪也快要被急出来，心里又涌起一股无名火。</p><p>  “秦禹哥陪我睡觉就好了！真的！”</p><p>  当事人宋旻浩当时真的想解决哥哥的罪恶感，只是单纯的睡觉的意味。金秦禹就乖乖躺在他旁边睡了一夜，但不知为何第二天早上退了烧的旻浩和小旻浩特别精神，看到身旁沉浸甜梦的人露出了纯真的笑容，像天使在人间遗落的羽毛，落在心上，很痒。他大概懂得了自己内心的无名火来自哪里。</p><p>  金秦禹感觉自己正在被什么小动物蹭着，他睁开眼睛，发现抵在他胸口的宋旻浩。他们的脚在温暖的被窝里缠绕着，宋旻浩用空闲的那只手牵着他的右手。还没等金秦禹反应过来，小青年便用他晨起沙哑的嗓音在他耳边撒娇求着帮忙。来不及清醒的脑子和魅惑的嗓音让他失去了判断力，顺着宋旻浩的意思，被牵着套上了神采奕奕的小旻浩。<br/>
那天，他们还交换了一个没有刷牙的吻。</p><p> </p><p>  此后有多次半夜宋旻浩钻被窝的情况，也有一起在房间里看电视，看到最后黏在一起的时候。金秦禹很容易被撩拨到情动，往往最早陷入情欲而无可自拔的是他，面红耳赤何止，到欲望深处时，全身颇白的皮肤散着一种樱花的粉色。偏偏宋旻浩还不停地向他索求，最后两个人总想魔术贴一样胶在床上。不过近来行程大爆满，两个人回到寝室沾枕即眠，只能由欲望的气球无限膨胀。</p><p>  现在，宋旻浩正在用吻来温暖他肩头冰凉的皮肤，唇贴着皮肤温暖而柔软，渐渐抽离了他的思绪。在理智像卸妆水乳混成一片泥泞的白之前，金秦禹想，我怎么会同意和旻浩一起做这些呢。</p><p>  哥怎么会同意和我一起做这些呢。</p><p>  陷进深色绒面的充气床里，金秦禹的皮肤被衬得更白了。宋旻浩修长的手指攀上了金秦禹起伏的胸腔，棱角分明的指骨将隐藏在皮肤下的肋骨一根一根点燃，靠近了强劲地、正在跳动的心脏。哥哥是喜欢我的吗？好像是这样。胆小鬼宋旻浩从来不敢问，一直羡慕着签售会那些大胆的粉丝们。哥哥喜欢我吗？如果得到了敷衍的回答，宋旻浩怕是再也不想回家了。可是如果哥哥不喜欢我，又怎么愿意和我共赴巫山呢。</p><p>  “旻浩呀”宋旻浩被拉住了T恤的下摆，柔软的布料贴身被扯地走位，漏出了胸前鲜艳的蓝色玫瑰。现在不是思考问题的时候，索性除掉上衣，下沉至欲望本身中。</p><p>  赤裸的胸膛相撞，肩膀与肩膀之间摩擦出了火花，两人间空气变成了细碎的气泡，随着愈来愈近的身体被挤压排空。宋旻浩卸了一点肩膀的的力气，撒娇似的压在了金秦禹的身上。手从后颈沿着脊椎向下摩挲，忙碌的行程让他们都瘦了不少，他竟然可以一只手圈住金秦禹的腰。平日不见光的细腻皮肤在他指尖像丝绸一样展开，他想起在中国录节目期间看过的玉，经过把玩和滋润变的剔透的和田软玉，如羊脂一样的白。他忍不住去嗅金秦禹的耳后的碎发，用鼻尖感受他的每一寸柔软。这些蜻蜓点水一般的动作引得身下的人发出了轻笑，金秦禹真的很容易笑，对着宋旻浩的时候尤其。</p><p>  微微的颤抖像涟漪一样，从一个身体扩散到两个身体。宋旻浩支起了一点身体，亲吻着金秦禹的右肩。金秦禹扶着他的小臂，轻轻地蹭着他的好孩子纹身。每一次两人疏解欲望时，金秦禹都会像一个拓印师，临摹着他的纹身，仿佛那是个命运赐予的草图，而他负责入木三分。</p><p>  明明房间里很暗，宋旻浩却觉得他眼睛里闪着过分耀眼的光，明亮到他要用亲吻去夺取才得以罢休。</p><p>  雨落到平原，雨落到山谷，于是随着大地的纹理像谷壑汇集，成为了溪流，顺遂而下。<br/>
宋旻浩的手顺着脊椎数下，摩挲着溪流的尽头。尾椎传来发痒的感觉让金秦禹忍不住向上挺腰，直接撞上了宋旻浩最炽热的欲望。宋旻浩摆动髋部压着他摩擦，前后夹击让他无处可逃，而欲望又隔了太多层布料，宛若隔靴搔痒。害羞让他提不出脱掉吧的请求，涨红了脸抓着着宋旻浩结实的胳膊。</p><p>  “哥～”宋旻浩的下身继续往下沉，顶着金秦禹蹭得更凶了。他穿的是运动裤，隆起了可观的一个鼓包。金秦禹感觉自己的牛仔裤勒得太紧了，他硬得发疼。<br/>
可是上半身也被宋旻浩用结实的躯干压制着，他根本没办法抽出手去解开自己的禁锢。只能由着坏心眼地弟弟磨着他的欲望，布料粗糙的触感擦过头部时，他忍不住叫出了声。</p><p>  “旻浩呀……”<br/>
“哥想干什么？告诉我吧”<br/>
“你呀…”<br/>
“哥想要吗？”</p><p>  他凑到金秦禹耳边，压低了声音，几乎是用震动频率传递的方式说，<br/>
“欧巴想要吗？”</p><p>  啊，这个小子还换了女式的叫法。金秦禹感觉电流在体内乱窜，从耳根发起的电流在体内和下身的欲望对撞着，他不知哪个更要命。紊乱的快感让他浑身上下无一不在发烫，脸像烧起来一样红，口干舌燥得无法孕育语言，只能无助地用被热气熏得落泪的眼睛望向给他身体放了火的人。</p><p>  宋旻浩喜欢红色吗？画家喜欢所有的颜色。但他此刻格外想让身下的人因为自己染上红色，因情动而像一棵初熟的果，或者是那艳丽的初开的花芯的颜色。他们都是忠于欲望的人，宋旻浩让两个人都有脱去障碍物的空间。金秦禹磕磕绊绊解开裤子的手被接替，一把撸下了他的内裤，替代接管了欲望的根源。</p><p>  热与热的直接摩擦带来的快感是绝顶的，在下身触碰的那一刻，金秦禹感觉发丝都竖了起来，宋旻浩用手圈着两人的冠部摩擦抽送，快感来得过于直接而热烈，身体自主地向上挺动让两人更接近一些。他只能紧紧地攀着宋旻浩的肩，让他不至于在一浪又一浪的情潮中溺水。<br/>
宋旻浩的另一只手探向了更隐秘的幽谷，手指上戒指冰凉的触感让身下的人绷了起来，丰腴紧致的双臀缩紧了。他们之间的亲密接触还没涉及到真正的性交。他不想操之过急打草惊兔，但是面对这样的身体忍耐并不是一件容易的事情。</p><p>  金秦禹不知道他的意图，紧张起来，触感带来的直观感受被放大到毛孔级。宋旻浩的手指就在穴口打转，不进也不退。他多少也了解过男人之间性交的方式，如果旻浩的…<br/>
他忍不住抬头看了一眼宋旻浩正和他摩擦着的性器。头部因激动充血地红色，前液亮晶晶地挂在前面。旻浩不会让他痛的，可穴口会被撑到多开呢，肚子会被填满吗？金秦禹感觉血液向脸涌上来，他忍不住别过脸，他实在不敢想象，他倘若和旻浩真的做起来的样子。</p><p>“哥，你脸好红。”<br/>
“嗯…”<br/>
“秦禹哥放心好了，我今天不进去。”</p><p>“但是我真的好想插进哥的这里，捣得你…”</p><p>  金秦禹感觉一小节手指进入了体内，黏膜被异物挤压的陌生触感让他止住呼吸，括约肌因为紧张紧絷着。他不知道今天是否会两个人一同跌入欲海，他不能保证自己有充分的理智判断这样做是否是对的，可是引线并不掌握在自己手里，他只好紧紧攀住眼前的浮木。</p><p>  “…像盛开的花一样。”</p><p>  自己泥泞的想象被用语言描述出来，快要把他淹没的羞耻感让金秦禹的目光无处可放。宋旻浩把他的腿并到了一侧，用腿根摩擦着两个人的性器。从会阴往上顶的快感具有更饱满的冲击。宋旻浩尤其钟爱金秦禹在性爱时因为情动发出的细小鼻音，他加快了速度，想要听到更多。</p><p>  这样的姿势未免太像性交，在宋旻浩不经意蹭过穴口的时候，金秦禹都以为他可能要进去。宋旻浩嘴边的那一抹笑晃了他的眼，这样张狂的笑容他在舞台上看了太多，可是所有聚焦都放到自己一人身上时，他才知杀伤力究竟有多强。满溢出来的期待与恐惧在心里炸开，累积到极限的快感气球炸出来礼花，金秦禹挺得像弓，连脚趾都蜷住，坦诚地交付与欲望。</p><p>  “都说了今天不进去。”宋旻浩用手顺着金秦禹的刘海，安抚着高潮后失神的金秦禹。他忍不住吻了吻那张为了喘气而张开的嘴，加快了下身的动作。<br/>
金秦禹恢复了一些神智，感觉到腿间宋旻浩炽热的欲望，脸又变热了。他试探着扶住了依然挺立的小宋旻浩，得到的是更热烈的吻。</p><p>  “秦禹哥。”<br/>
“嗯”<br/>
“秦禹哥”</p><p>  宋旻浩把金秦禹翻过来，在他脑袋旁撑着，额头抵着额头，下身就着金秦禹的手挺弄。他注视着金秦禹的眼，两人的睫毛都快缠在了一起。</p><p>  他随着挺动的节奏撩拨着，<br/>
“秦禹哥秦禹哥秦禹哥”<br/>
“金秦禹…”</p><p>  而他用吻堵上了絮叨的嘴。</p><p>  雨没有停，冰凉而寂静的氛围很适合安睡。他们随意做了事后的清洁。可折叠床实在是太小，不足以供两个人同时平躺，宋闵浩干脆支起脑袋，侧躺在金秦禹身边。他拨开了金秦禹额头上的细汗吸住的几根刘海，露出了圆润饱满的额头。</p><p>  金秦禹抬眼看他，他便吻他的额头。不知为何，在他身上亲吻竟然比话语更容易。说不出来的话像是猫咪在心口挠着，日复一日，即使人在眼前，也思念成疾病。毯子带来的温度让困倦在空气里发酵，金秦禹发出了舒坦的呼吸声。宋旻浩感觉脑袋要止不住了，在意识被困意击败前，他决定鼓起勇气。</p><p>  “秦禹哥。”</p><p>  “你……没事。”</p><p>  太累的小熊，还是没力气撞破心墙。<br/>
心里吹起来一点点的气球瘪了下去，等下一个日子，或许天晴的时候，可能会有更好的答案吗？</p><p>  “旻浩呀，”本来以为快睡着的人声音却很清明，“等会儿回家的时候，一起打伞走吧。”<br/>
要回家吗？哥哥都这么说了，那就回家休息一下吧。这个问题莫名其妙的，但答应也没什么不好。他叹了口气，身体下沉，进入梦里。</p><p>  睡着的宋旻浩可能不知道，惊蛰在他写歌的时候悄悄地来了，带来了无休止符的雨。梦里金秦禹撑着伞站在前面，似乎在等着谁。穿过朦胧的雨丝，钻了进去。</p><p>  也不知道是梦里的话还是他迷迷糊糊听到的真实，他记得金秦禹笑着说：<br/>
“旻浩呀，惊蛰的第一场雨里用一起打伞的话，就要一辈子和撑伞的人在一起了噢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>